dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield Logan (New Earth)
Raven had been developing feelings for him since her recent rebirth. One Year Later Due to the events of "One Year Later", they have apparently separated. After trying to hold together a ragtag band of Titans, once Robin returned Beast Boy left the team to rejoin the Doom Patrol and aid his adoptive parents. Following attacks on various former Titans, it was determined that the sons of Trigon were trying to destroy the group to establish a name for themselves. The Titans decided to reform to combat the threat. At the same time, Beast Boy tried to reconcile with Raven. Final Crisis Following the Final Crisis, the newly formed Titans slowly broke apart, with Garfield rejoining the Teen Titans in order to polish them up after seeing their performance under the leadership of Wonder Girl.Titans Vol 2 17 Raven followed soon after. DCnU Afte the events of Flashpoint, Beast Boy changed from green to red-skinned, more closely aligning him to certain metaphysical forces. Garfield Logan was among hundreds of young metahumans held captive by the organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E., experimented on at the shadowy organizations gigantic underground base, the Colony. He was forced to participate in the annual Culling tournament, where the captives held by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. were forced to either kill or be killed. Along with the Teen Titans and time-displaced members of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Beast Boy joined a group of captives who, instead of playing the deadly game as expected, decided to break out of the Colony. With the help of Dr Caitilin Fairchild, Beast Boy escaped with several other refugees from the Colony.The Culling After escaping, Beast Boy and another refugee named Terra seperated from the main group of refugees.Ravagers Vol 1 1 While Harvest, the leader of N.O.W.H.E.R.E., claimed to have meant to scatter his subjects around the world, he did take special interest in tracking down Gar and bringing him back into N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Meanwhile, Gar began to have strange visions of a dangerous man bathing in blood. | Powers = * : As a young boy, Gar Logan contracted with a rare illness called Sakutia and was cured by a serum from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green and gave him the ability to change into any animal form. :* : Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It doesn't matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be green. Beast Boy can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. He can't control this so he doesn't turn into a hybrid unless absolutely needed. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he's been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. Whether this is a progression of his abilities or a new power altogether is unknown. :* : Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he's in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. :* | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Beast Boy has had many nicknames over the years including, Craig Logan Beast-Brat, Green Jeans, Salad-head, Sprout, and Tork. * Beast Boy has also been shown to shape shift into demonic animals such as the time when Raven implanted Beast Boy with an evil seed of her father. | Wikipedia = Beast Boy | Links = * It's Not Easy Being Green - the unofficial Beast Boy/Changeling/Garfield Logan Fan Site * Beast Boy article at Titanstower.com *Beast Boy (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Beast Boy (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:1965 Character Debuts Category:Titans West members Category:Titans members